Diskussion:Mammadarf
Darf - Dorf - Doaf Im oidn Dialekt hot ma z'Buachham, Oiing ... "Darf" mit "r" fir hoachdaitsch (Dorf) gsogt. Im DiWA stäht "Mammadarf". Im estlichn Bruckaraum ist "Darf" oft scho durch "Dorf" und bei de junga Leit durch "Doaf" ersetzt worn. Wias ausschaugt guit des aa fir Mammadarf. I schreibs ietz amoi dazua, daat oba des "doaf" net ois boarische Bsundaheit sundern ois Opassung ons "Standarddaitsche" seng. --Roland 22:34, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Feastenfeidbruck Do miassat ma nomoi nachforschn ob "Feastenfeidbruck" basst. Bsundas "feid" fia "feld" kimmt ma merkwirdig fir. Fir mi daat se eha "Fiarschtnfoidbruck" oda "Feaschtnfoidbruck" richtiga ohearn. --Roland 10:46, 8. Few. 2011 (CET) : I hob bei de Moaswinkler nochgfrogt und de song "Fiarschtenfoid" fia "Fürstenfeld". --Roland 14:59, 27. Mer. 2011 (CEST) Dialekt Dialektmassig is da Artikl hauptsächle im Dialekt gschrim wiara z'Buachham (Ort) gsprocha werd. I miassat no nachforschn wia z.B. "Fürsten", "Feld" odar "Füstenfeld" ausgsprocha werd (mingarisch warats Fiastnfejd, buachamarisch Fiarstnfoid/Fiarschtnfoid). Am liabstn war ma, wenn ma'n Artikl a bissal in mammadarfa Dialekt obassn kannt. I gfrei mi iwa an jedn dea mithuift. Am scheenstn war aa no a Listn mit Dialektbsundaheitn ;) --Roland 10:00, 11. Few. 2011 (CET) Wenker Sätze I vasuach amoi de Wenker Sätz do hizschreim, dass ma a bisserl mehra iwan Mammadarfa Dialekt siggt: 1. An Winta fliagn do truckiga Blalan a dar Luft umananda. 2. S'höart geih au z schneim, nacha weards Wöda wieda bössa. 3. Thua Kohln an Ofa nä, das d Mili bal z'kocha ofang. 4. Dear guat ölt Mo is mitn Roß durchs Eis brocha und als kalt Wassa gfälln. 5. Ear is voar vier oda sögs Wocha gschtarm. 6. S Feur war ja z'stark, dear Kuacha is ja unt ganz schworz vabrennt. 7. Ear ißt d'Oar allweil ohni Salz und Pfeffa. 8. Dö Füaß theana mi weah, i glab i hos durchglaffa. 9. I bi bei dear Frau gwön und hos eam gsog und sie hot gsog sie wills a ihra Tochta song. 10. I wills a nimma wieda thoa. 11. I schlog die gei mitn Kochlöffl um d'Oarn, du Aff. 12. Wo geahtst Du hi, soll ma mit Di geah? 13. Dös sän schlechti Zeit(n). 14. Mei liabs Kin, bleib do unt steah, dö beasn Gäns beißn di toad. 15. Du hoscht heint am meischn gleant und bisch arti gwön, du darfscht früha noch Haus geah als di Oan. 16. Du bischt no it groaß gnua um a Flschn Wei aus z'trinka, du muascht no öbbas waxn und greaßa wearn. 17. Geah, sei so guat und sog deina Schwösta, si söll dö Klaida für enka Muatta förti nahn un mit da Bürschn rai macha. 18. Hätsch Du ihn kännt na wars anderst kemma un es that bössa um iham steah. 19. Wea hoat mi mein Körb mit Fleisch gstöhln? 20. Ear that so, öls hän sie zum dröschn bstöllt, sie hoambs awa selba tho. 21. Wöm hoat ear di neie Gschicht vazöhlt? 22. Ma muaß laut schrein, sischt vasteat a ins it. 23. Wia sein müad und hoabn Durscht. ... 26. Hinta insern Haus steahna drei schiani Apflbamlan mit roati Apfalan. 29. Inseri Berg sen it sehr hoach, die enkern sen viel höacher. 30. Wia viel Pfun Würscht und wia viel Brod wöllts ös hom? 31. I vasteah enk it, ös müaßts a bissla lauta spröcha. 32. Hobts ös koa Stückla weißi Soafa auf mein Tisch gfuna? 33. Sei Bruada will si zwoa schiani neue Häusar an enkern Gartn baun. 35. Dös war recht vo eahna! 36. Wos sitzn do für Vögalan obm aufm Mäurla?